Two-Part Drabble Series
by Seblainer
Summary: Deals with the deaths of Sam and Dean. Warning: No couples.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Supernatural  
>Title: Dead<br>Characters: Dean and Sam  
>Pairing: NA  
>RatingWarnings: R. AU, Major Character Death.  
>Summary: Dean deals with Sam's death.<br>A/N: Thanks to Judy for taking the time to beta my stories and to anyone who reads this.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything you recognize and I make no money for this story. Eric Kripkie owns Supernatural.<p>

Two-Part Drabble Series:

Drabble One: *Dead*

Dean's POV:

The fact that he doesn't breathe or move, lets me know that this is real. That Sam's really dead, and there's nothing I can do to bring him back.

He just lies there, so still and pale I want to shake him. I want to yell at Sam to wake up and get off his ass so that we can go and hunt some new grisly thing that's out killing innocent people.

The words never leave my lips though, and even if they did, it wouldn't matter. Sam's dead and he's never coming back and even though the thought kills me inside, I know that I have to accept it.

That thought chills me to the bone and deep inside I can still hear some little voice telling me that this isn't real, that it _can't_ be. Sam _can't _be dead.

Then I turn and look at his body on the ground and a single tear falls from my eye but I don't bother to brush it away.

I still can't believe that this happened. I can't believe that Sammy, my annoying but sweet little brother, died before me. I never knew God could be so cruel.

I take one last long look at his body and then wrap a sheet around it, before picking it up and bringing it over to the two metal sawhorses.

Moments later, I place Sam's sheet-covered body on the two metal sawhorses set over six feet apart. I reach into my pocket and pull out my zippo, clicking it open and on before dropping it onto Sam's body.

After that, I watch the fire burn and feel something inside me shatter. I can't help but feel like part of me is missing with Sam dead.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Supernatural  
>Title: Worst Day Ever<br>Characters: Sam and Dean  
>Pairing: NA  
>RatingWarnings: R. AU, Major Character Death, Strong Language.  
>Summary: Sam breaks down after Dean dies. Twist on 3x11 episode Mystery Spot.<br>A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything you recognize and I make no money for this story. Eric Kripkie owns Supernatural.<p>

Drabble Two: *Worst Day Ever*

Sam's POV:

Wednesday is the worst day ever. One would think that I'd hate Tuesday's the most after watching Dean die more than a hundred times because of the Trickster, but I don't because even though it was painful to watch, at least I knew Dean would wake up and I'd see him again at least for a little while.

Wednesday is the worst day ever, because when Dean died on that horrible day six months ago, it was permanent.

At first, I had thought that the Trickster was still fucking with me; that he just wanted to take it one-step further and get another laugh at my expense, but that wasn't what happened.

When I had heard the shot from outside, I had known that Dean was involved. I just hadn't known that he was the victim, that the mugger had shot Dean and taken his wallet.

As soon as the shot had been fired, I had dropped my duffle onto the bed and had bolted outside and down the stairs, racing to where Dean had been lying beside the Impala.

I had taken Dean into my arms, holding him as blood had raced down the side of his face and as he had started to cough and then choke on his own blood.

Kneeling there, holding my brother in my arms as he choked on his own blood and then took his last breath, was the worst thing I've ever done.

That day keeps repeating in my mind, like the Trickster's time loop and no matter how hard I try to fight it, the memory of Dean dying in my arms never goes away.

So all I can do is stand here staring at Dean's grave, constantly remembering the last day of his life and telling myself that someday I'll see him again, I know it.

Until then all I can do is force myself to get through each day and try to bury the memory of the worst day of my life, until I die and can see my brother once more.

The end.


End file.
